The Death and Comeback of Kagome
by Slayer118
Summary: When Kagome is killed in combat with a tremendous group of demons, InuYasha brings her back to life using an ancient ritual. WARNING: serious side effects may occur.
1. Introduction

This is my first story on fan fiction, so please no flames

This is my first story on fan fiction, so please no flames. Any way, this is my own story based in the InuYasha universe. It's all about Kagome and InuYasha sometime after the last episode of the anime. I will use:

InuYasha

Kagome

Shippo

Miroku

Sango

and

Myoga

Maybe some more characters, I don't know yet.

**Disclaimer****: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga. But, I kinda wish I did…**

And here is the Intro:

"I'm home!" Kagome announced as she walked through the door. "What a good last day of school. I can't believe that it's already summer. I should probably start packing for when InuYasha comes, uhhh… He is so impatient." Kagome ran up to her room and started grabbing anything and everything that she could possibly use for the next few weeks that she was going to spend with InuYasha. She grabbed some clothes, food, and InuYasha had her bow and arrows… so she was all packed up and ready to go with InuYasha. She was finished way before InuYasha was supposed to arrive. So she decided to take a quick shower and nap. But, as soon as she got out of the shower and dressed, her grandfather was calling her name. "Kagome! Kagome!" Shouted her Grandfather. "Yes, what is it?" Asked Kagome. "Oh, I just wanted to give you this old family heirloom for your trip." Kagome's grandfather hands her an old dagger. "It is known as the dagger of Strength. I think it'll be in good hands if I give it to you." Said Kagome's grandfather. "Thanks, Gramps. Now I will be better off if someone else tries to kidnap me again. I am going to take a nap now if InuYasha comes, tell him that I am in my room." "Alright Kagome, have a nice nap."

InuYasha arrived with a very angry look on his face. "Oh, InuYasha, I was told to tell you if you showed up to go to Kagome's room. She told me that she was going to take a nap," said Kagome's grandfather. "What's she takin' a nap for? She told me that she would be over right after she got home from that school of hers." Fumed InuYasha. "She must have been tired." Stated Kagome's grandfather plainly.

Kagome was dreaming about her adventure that lay in front of her. And, she really hoped that she and InuYasha would become closer than before. "Kagome…" Was that… InuYasha? "Kagome, Wake up!" "Huh?" moaned Kagome as she woke up from her deep sleep. "In… Inu… Yasha…?" Kagome asked lazily. "Yeah, it's me, now can we please get going. We're already two hours late!"

"Oh, alright then. Let me just grab my stuff, then we can go."

"It's about time…" InuYasha and Kagome begin walking toward the well.

"So what's this about today being your last day going to that 'school' place?" asked InuYasha.

"Oh, yeah, that's right! I don't have to go back for the whole summer!" Kagome Screeched.

"Wait a minute… You have to start going back there at the end of the summer!?"

"Well, yeah… Why?"

"I thought you were going to help us find the jewel shards and stop Naraku!"

"I am, but, I have to go home sometimes… And besides, I like learning things at school."

"Well your teachers must be doing a bad job---"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean, InuYasha?"

"Nothin'. Just that your teachers could be doing a much better job…"

"Are you saying I'm stupid!?"

"No! For the last time! I didn't say anything about you!"

"InuYasha…!" Kagome gives InuYasha a deadly glare.

"Uhhh… Kagome…"

"SIT!!" InuYasha's face hits the ground.

By the time that InuYasha and Kagome got to the other side of the well, Sango and Miroku were having some hard times too. "I swear, monk, next time you lay a finger on me, I'll toss you off of a cliff!!" Yelled Sango.

"But, Sango, I was just checking to see how you were feeling…" Miroku Protested.

"Miroku! Would you quit groping the girls all the time!!" Yelled InuYasha, who was now in an extremely bad mood from being sat.

"What's the matter between you two?" Asked Miroku.

"InuYasha thinks that I'm stupid!" Retorted Kagome.

"No, I merely said that your teachers did a bad job at teaching you things!" Lashed InuYasha.

"That means that I wasn't taught anything useful! So that would imply that I'm stupid!"

"You're taking things too seriously… I'm just sayin' that they could be doing a better job."

_About 2 hours later…_

InuYasha had planned something special today for Kagome, and he really wanted to go today, otherwise, he had to wait until it rained again. Because, Kagome didn't know but not too far from Kaede's Village, there was a natural crater in the ground that filled with water when it rained. And, it had rained here only two days ago, when Kagome was in school. So, InuYasha wanted to take Kagome to the natural, fresh water pond. The best part was that there were no fish or demons to worry about inhabiting the pond. The deepest part of the pond was only like seven feet deep, so drowning was a very small possibility. InuYasha finally decided to speak up. "Hey, Kagome. I was just wondering if you would like to go for a swim with me today… it is awfully hot out."

"After our argument today…"

"It would be a nice way to relax, and it can be just us, alone."

"Wouldn't you think I was too dumb to swim?"

"Kagome! I never said that you were dumb or stupid or any word that describes the same thing! Besides, I was planning to do this with you today from, like a week ago…"

"You were, how sweet, InuYasha. Alright, I guess I'll go…"

"Alright. Hey, Miroku, Sango! Kagome are taking the day off, and we'll meet you guys back at Kaede's hut later!" Shouted InuYasha to their companions.

"Okay, but you two behave!" Shouted Sango back at them.

InuYasha scooped up Kagome on his back, and took off towards the pond.

Send me some reviews, please.

If you think that this is a bad story please tell me so that I can improve it.

-Slayer118… ate a half-dead-fat-guy here… (For Family Guy Fans only)


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, I have no reviews so far… Anyway… I am going to start what I consider to be Chapter 1… But, seriously though, please tell me what you think about it

Yay!! I have a grand total of ONE review!! :)

Anyway… This next chapter (Technically it is the first chapter, since the last one was only an intro…)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from InuYasha. :(**

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome plopped down against the tall tree after the long day at the beach. She began setting up camp, while InuYasha went to gather firewood with Shippo. Miroku was groping Sango ad received a slap upside the face. Kagome was exhausted from swimming all day, and keeping up with InuYasha in their little race earlier.

"Kagome is something the matter?" asked Miroku sympathetically.

"No, I am just so tired from that race," explained Kagome.

"Yeah, the race that I won, by the way!" shouted InuYasha, who was just coming back from gathering wood.

"Hey you only won that race because you're a half-demon, and Kagome's just a human!" yelled Shippo at InuYasha. InuYasha punched Shippo right between the eyes.

"Hey!" yelled Shippo in pain. "What was that for?"

"For being stupid, of course I know that Kagome's a human, but she still ran pretty fast, for a human, that is. She almost caught me," said InuYasha admiringly to Kagome.

"The only reason she almost caught you is because you're fat and slow, InuYasha," spat Shippo.

"What did you say!?" growled InuYasha at Shippo.

"InuYasha, calm down. Shippo, don't provoke InuYasha like that; he'll just hit you again. But, InuYasha, don't be so rough on the little guy," grumbled Kagome.

Kagome, you seem tired, you should get some sleep. Actually, I'm pretty tired myself." Yawn "I'm going to sleep, too." said InuYasha tiredly.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the group curled up and fell asleep, a few hundred eyes peered through the bushes at the small camp. The demon clan had finally reached their primary target. Their objective; kill them all, leave nothing behind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Just before Kagome went to sleep, she placed the family dagger underneath her pillow. She didn't know why, but she thought that she would need it tonight. Kagome fell asleep anyway.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In her dream, she was surrounded by a barrier of some sort, and as she tried her best to break through, the barrier started getting smaller all around her. But, through the barrier, she could see InuYasha fighting off something as well. "InuYasha!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. InuYasha looked over at Kagome getting crushed in the barrier. He started fighting off the invisible enemy faster and faster to try and break free. The barrier began crushing Kagome, and she cried out in pain. InuYasha was running right toward her as her vision went black.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome woke suddenly with a start, surprising the demon standing over her. Wait? A demon? Shit! Her hand automatically went to the dagger under her pillow, like she had reached for it many times before. Why had her hand gone straight to her dagger? She felt it calling to her. She grabbed it and back-slashed the demon, creating a fine line across its throat and spilling blood all over her stomach. "InuYasha!!" cried Kagome as she got out of her sleeping bag, seeing several more demons wandering out of the forest near their campsite.

InuYasha's ears pricked up to Kagome fighting off demons with a mere dagger. And, she wasn't just fighting them off; she was slaughtering them with a smile on her face. Hmmm, was this a side of Kagome he had never seen before? He liked this side of Kagome better… Well, he liked her for battles, but he didn't know about having her like this for their personal relationship. InuYasha picked up Tessaiga and headed off into battle. He shouted for Sango and Miroku, as he ran into battle, cutting down demons left and right.

Kagome looked over at her friends, to see if they were awake yet. Since Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were all up and fighting, she kind of figured that they were fine. As soon as she looked back over she noticed that she was surrounded by a mass of demons. Her dagger leveled with her eyes and she began slashing at everything around her. She was overjoyed when she realized that she had taken down quite a few demons, but then more started pouring out of the forest. 'No, I'm surrounded. And there's no way out…' she thought hopelessly as the small circle shrank all around her. She looked over at InuYasha, who was taking on a large mass of demons himself. "InuYasha!" cried Kagome at the top of her lungs.

InuYasha looked over at Kagome, and saw her surrounded by a mass of demons. He had to get to her, fast. But, another group of demons separated him and his love. He ran at top speed at the demons slashing his way through the pile of bodies. As soon as he reached Kagome, he wished he hadn't. A demon had come up from behind her, and stabbed his sword straight through her stomach, and out her front. Blood gushed down beneath her. Tears of rage and sorrow rushed down his cheeks as her mouth hung agape. "Kagome!!" InuYasha shouted to the heavens, as he knew she wasn't going to make it through this one alive.

Kagome felt her feet leave the ground, as the demon raised her into the air. Blood began flowing down her chin as it came out of her mouth, still agape. She looked down at the man who ha been her protector and smiled. "I… love… you… InuYasha…" she managed to gurgle. The demon slammed her to the ground and off of his sword, as he bellowed victoriously over Kagome's fallen body. Kagome grunted from the pain of it all. Miroku and Sango rushed into the fight, to finish off all of the demons, and to protect InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha ran over to her fallen body, crying. "I love you, too. I'll find a way to bring back from the pit of death. Even if it kills me. Don't worry; I'll never treat you as badly as I have ever again… I Promise this to you…" cried InuYasha from the deepest part of his heart. "I'll miss you…" Kagome sputtered.

Kagome faded into darkness staring deep into his eyes. And her body went limp in InuYasha's arms. InuYasha stood up in a fit of pure rage and hatred as he walked over to the demon that had slain Kagome. "You fucking bastard! I will send your writhing body straight to the deepest pit of hell there is!" barked InuYasha, staring at the demon with his now red eyes. InuYasha leaped into the air, and lopped off the demon's head with one swipe of his claws.

The battle finally over, InuYasha silently picked up Kagome's body and began running into the darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How is that cliff-hanger? I know, I probably shouldn't have, but hopefully now you'll keep reading. Anyway, I AM going to continue this story, so you will find out what happens. You can stop clenching your fists at me now. Please review, I want to know what you guys think.

Slayer118


	3. Chapter 3

I LOVE myself for putting you threw so much stress with that cliffy… Should I do it again

I LOVE myself for putting you threw so much stress with that cliffy… Should I do it again?? Nah… I'll just type the next chapter. Okay… so thanks for the reviews so far! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own any character from InuYasha. :(**

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha had tears dripping down his cheeks as he sprinted, top speed towards his destination; Kaede's hut. All that he could tell himself was that Kagome wasn't dead, or if she was, she will be all better soon. He could smell the scent of old Kaede coming up. As he approached Kaede's hut, his hopes skyrocketed upon seeing Kaede's face.

"What is de matter InuYasha? What is wrong wit Kago…" her voice trailed off after laying eyes on the blood coming from Kagome's chest. "Oh, my! What has happened?" asked the old lady. "She's dead…" sputtered InuYasha. "Can you do anything, Kaede?" Asked InuYasha, with tears streaming down his face. "Aye, but there are many required items. When did she die, InuYasha?"

"About fifteen minutes ago… Why?"

"Because, that gives us just about an hour and forty-five minutes… More than enough time!" said Kaede reassuringly.

"What do you need, and where can I find them?"

"I need… These" said Kaede, handing InuYasha a map with items labeled on it.

"Got it, I'll be back in five minutes!" said InuYasha overconfidently. He ran off in the direction of the nearest item on the list.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When InuYasha said five minutes, he wasn't kidding five minutes later, he had come back with every item on the list, in double the quantities listed.

"Nice job, InuYasha!" said Kaede.

"Let's start the ritual, now. We can't wait any longer." Sputtered InuYasha, on the verge of tears, again.

"Alright, then you are a vital component to this ritual, and I need you, to give her personality back."

"Okay."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha and Kaede walked into a room with a ritualistic pentagram on the floor. There was incense and blue flame candles scattered around the room. Kagome's body lay in the middle of the pentagram. Her arms were spread out and there was enough room for another person to lie next to her. "InuYasha, I need you to lie down opposite Kagome, to HER left side, not yours. This is crucial for this ritual."

"I won't screw around now, not ever around Kagome again." Said InuYasha in all forms of seriousness.

InuYasha lied down next to her on the pentagram. He could feel the spiritual energy flowing through their bodies. "Now, InuYasha, I need you to focus completely for this to work. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand completely. I will focus completely on… What am I supposed to focus on?" Asked InuYasha.

"You need to focus on Kagome, mind and body. How she acted in life, how she fought, anything and everything you can remember about her in life."

"Got it!" InuYasha said as he closed his eyes and drifted in to a deep meditation of Kagome.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In InuYasha's mind, he saw Kagome's face, smiling back at him. He remembered all of the fun time that they had together, all of the sad times, and all of the other times that they have shared. But, he had a hard time avoiding thinking about arguing with her, because every memory that he could think of, resulted in him being sat just about a million times. InuYasha got so frustrated in his meditation, that he could fell his demon side begin to take advantage of his pain and anger.

Just then, the ritual was set up, and their bodies and spirits began fusing together. The bad memories were swept away before he knew what to do.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

InuYasha was unconscious after the ritual was finished. As he came to, he could hear Kagome's breathing. He opened his eyes and turned around to see Kagome's smiling face. But something must have gone wrong. Kagome's hair was a deep silver color, and she had canines sticking out of her mouth. The two dog ears popping out of her hair made InuYasha realize what had happened during the ritual. The negative thoughts had turned Kagome into… (Wait for it…) a half-demon. "I really hope she doesn't have an attitude to go with that look of hers…" thought InuYasha.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome's thoughts began compiling together back together in her head. She remembered all of her life… good times… bad times… awkward silences… Everything. She could feel her body again. Her arms were there! And so were her legs! But, she had other weird feelings coursing through her body. She could feel some drastic changes in her emotions. She felt like she was on her period, but, her anger was even worse. Why had InuYasha failed to save her? Oh……… She was going to sit that mutt about a hundred times! Why was she thinking like this? She did after all, love InuYasha… She felt so much more attracted to him for some reason, too. She could hear his voice inside her head now. "Kagome… Kagome!" she heard InuYasha calling her back to reality. She felt herself fly back to her body, welcoming InuYasha's warm grip as she felt wind on her face again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Kagome…" sighed InuYasha, in relief that she was with him, once again. "I couldn't live without you," said InuYasha, as he felt Kagome wriggle back to life in his arms. "Uhhhhh…" Kagome drawled as she opened her eyes and stared into his golden orbs.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

How was that?

Better than my last cliffy?

I sure hope so… Several threats were made to my soul…

Plz… Review… for the sake of my soul…

-Slayer118


End file.
